


Her Dragon, His Moon (Book Two)

by YunalescaSakura



Series: Her Dragon, His Moon [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, F/M, Fantasy, Original Character(s), Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 22:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunalescaSakura/pseuds/YunalescaSakura
Summary: Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the creator of the mythical Chamber of Secrets. But as Cynthia and her friends/family start their second year at the magical school certain things begin to happen and makes Cynthia question if the chamber is more than just a myth.





	1. Prologue

The sound of quiet footsteps and the stairs slightly squeaking caused [me](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/335940453446704779/) to open my eyes.

_‘What hell is that?’_ I thought, getting up. Making my way down the stairs, quieter than those who went down them before. When I got down there I went towards the kitchen only to see Ron, Fred, and George heading for the door.

“What in the world are you three doing?” The three jumped and spun around to face me. Their shock and scared faces relaxed when they saw that it was me.

“Going to get Harry,” Ron replied, causing the other twins to nod.

“With the car, I'm guessing.” They nodded. I can understand why Ron wants to do this, since a few days ago, Dad was saying something about Harry getting a warning for using magic and for the fact that neither of us has gotten any letter back from him. I sighed before I spoke.

“Try to get back here before the sun comes up, otherwise Mum will have your heads and you'll be on de-gnoming duty.” The three of them nodded before rushing out the door, surprisingly not making a sound as they did. Soon I heard the car's engine roar before I saw it fly away. Yes, I said fly. Dad thought it would be a good idea to enchant the thing, which Mum didn't agree with at all. Once I couldn't hear the car anymore I walked over to the grandfather clock and watched the three hands that had the boys pictures move from home to lost.

_‘They're so gonna get caught.’_

 


	2. Chapter One

“Where have you been!?” I heard from downstairs, causing me to snap my head up from the book I was reading.

_‘Sounds like their back,’_ I thought as I bookmarked my page and ran down the stairs to see Mum looking cross at the three Weasley boys. Said three looked at me, causing me to shake my head a little pointing at the grandfather clock.

“Harry, how wonderful to see you, dear,” she said, causing the said person to smile a little before she turned her attention back to her sons, who looked scared of what she would say next, not that I blame them. “Beds empty. No note. Car, gone. You could've died. You could've been seen! Of course, I don't blame you, Harry, dear,” she added when she saw to look he had.

“They were starving him, Mum,” Ron answered, causing Harry to nod. “There were bars on his window.”

“You best hope I don't put bars on your window, Ronald Weasley,” she retorted, pointing her finger at Ron. This caused not only Ron, but the twins and I to look at her in shock and fear, only because we knew she would.

“Come, Harry, time for a spot of breakfast,” she said, ushering him over to the table with the four of us following behind.

“Bet you when Mum tells Dad, he'll ask how it went with the car,” I said to the twin.

“Knowing Dad, yeah,” Fred replied. Harry, Ron and I sat on the right side of the table leaving an empty seat next to me and causing the twins to sit across from the boys. Percy eventually joined us, sitting across from me, which caused me to inwardly groan since the two of us haven't been seeing eye to eye as of late. Reasons for that being he became a prefect, making his 'I'm better than everyone' attitude ten times worse than it already was and I found out that he's been writing to his new girlfriend, which he didn't want any of us to know. Stupid way of thinking since we were bound to find out at some point, but whatever. Footsteps running down the stairs caught my attention. Looking towards the stairs I saw Ginny.

“Um, Mummy, have you seen my jumper?” Ginny asked.

“Yes, dear, it was on the cat,” she answered. Ginny nodded before she caught sight of Harry, which caused her eyes to widen.

“Hello,” Harry said to her. She started backing up as if he was a snake ready to attack before she turned and ran. This caused me to glance at the twins, who were smirking a bit.

“What did I do?” Harry asked, clearly confused.

“Nothing,” I answered him. “That was Ginny. She's been talking about you all summer.”

“A bit annoying, really,” Ron added, causing me to nod in agreement. Just then Dad walked into view at the door.

“Morning Weasleys,” he said walking in, gaining a chore of 'Morning Dad.' from everyone other than Harry of course. “What a night. Nine raids. Nine!” he added going to put his things down.

“Raids?” Harry asked.

“Dad works in the Ministry of Magic, in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office. Dad loves Muggles, thinks they're fascinating,” Ron explained as Dad sat in his seat at the head of the table.

“Well, now. And who are you,” Dad asked, telling me he just spotted Harry.

“Oh. Sorry, sir. I'm Harry, sir. Harry Potter.”

“Good Lord. Are you really?” Harry nodded. “Well, Ron and Thia's told us all about you, of course,” he said causing Harry to look at us only for us to shrug. “When did he get here?” And there's the question.

“This morning,” Mum answered, placing her hands on her hips as she continued. “Your sons flew that enchanted car of yours to Surrey him back last night,” she added, eyes glancing over the guilty party of three before she turned back to the stove.

“Did you really? How'd it go?” I had to leave forward a little so that when Mum wouldn't see the smile that crept on my face when she turns and smacked Dad's shoulder. “I mean–That was very wrong indeed, boys. Very wrong of you.” I saw Harry and Ron exchanged a look with a small smile as I looked at the twin, who had the same looked that the other two did.

“Now, Harry, you must know all about Muggles. Tell me, what exactly if the function of a rubber duck?” Harry looked a little confused for a second, though I could tell that he had full intention to answer. He went to only to be cut off by an owl screech.

“Well, that'll be Errol with the post,” Mum said, as we all looked out the window. We watched as Errol flew towards the window and ended up slamming face first into it.

_‘I would say that had to hurt, but he's always crash landing. It makes me wonder if he finds it fun or something,’_ I thought as Mum told Percy to get the mail.

“Oh look, it's our Hogwarts letter. They've sent us Harry's as well,” Percy said, opening the letter.

“Dumbledore must know you're here, Harry,” Dad said, as I got mine. “Doesn't miss a trick, that man.”

_‘He's not the Headmaster of Hogwarts for nothing.’_ I raised an eyebrow as I read over my list.

 

SECOND-YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2 by Miranda Goshawk

Break with a Banshee by Gilderoy Lockhart

Gadding with Ghouls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Holidays with Hags by Gilderoy Lockhart

Travels with Trolls by Gilderoy Lockhart

Voyages with Vampires by Gilderoy Lockhart

Wanderings with Werewolves by Gilderoy Lockhart

Year with the Yeti by Gilderoy Lockhart

 

_‘What the hell…’_

“This lot won't come cheap, Mum,” George stated. “The spell books alone are very expensive.”

“We'll manage,” Mum said, as she looked over Harry's list. “There's only one place we're gonna get all of this. Diagon Alley.” It was a week later before we decided that we would go to Diagon Alley, mainly because we ended up getting a letter from Hermione saying that she was going to be there. Once we were ready to go, we all gathered around the fireplace so that we could travel by Floo powder. Mum did offer for Harry to go first, but since he's never traveled by it Ron showed him how.

“You see? It's quite easy, dear. Don't be afraid. Come on,” Mum said to Harry, who still looked a little stunned. Dad had to push him forward a little so that he would start moving on his own, then Mum walked him through the process. Harry looked back at us before he spoke.

“Diagonally,” and with that, he disappeared in green flames.

“What did he say, dear?” Mum asked Dad.

“Diagonally.”

“I thought he did.”

“Best not waste any time then,” [I](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/335940453449632875/) said, stepping into the fireplace.

“Right you are, dear,” Mum said, holding the pot of Floo power out to me. Once we were all there Dad went to go look for Harry while the rest of us made our way to Gringotts. I ended up taking a little extra so Mum could pick up everything that the others would need. Dad ended up running to Hagrid, who was looking for flesh-eating slug repellent, and asked if he could help. When we went to Flourish and Blotts the bottom floor was extremely crowded so I told Mum I would be on the second floor. I looked down at the crowd of people for a little bit before I saw Harry walk in behind Hermione.

_‘Good. He's alright. A little covered in dirt, but alright at least,’_ I thought before I started to look among the books. The crowd cheered when Gilderoy appeared, which I blocked out though it didn't last long.

“It can't be Harry Potter,” Gilderoy said. This caused me to walk over to the rail and look down only to see Harry being pulled up to where Gilderoy was standing. I apparently wasn't the only one that wanted to see what was going on, since out of the corner of my eye I saw Malfoy, leaning against the railing next to me.

“Nice big smile, Harry. Together, you and I rate the front page,” Lockhart said before another flash happened. “Ladies and gentlemen, what an extraordinary moment this is. When young Harry stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning...to purchase my autobiography, Magical Me...” The crowd started clapping, causing Lockhart to give them his _dashing_ smile.

“Gross...” I mumbled, noticing the corner of Malfoy's mouth twitch upward.

“...Which, incidentally, is currently celebrating its 27th week atop the Daily Prophet bestseller list...he had no idea that he would, in fact, be leaving...” Lockhart continued before turning and grabbing a small stack of books, then shoving them into Harry's arms. “...with my entire collected works...free of charge.” With that, another picture was taken and was sent on his way. Malfoy started walking towards the stairs as Harry handed his books to Mum.

_‘Oh boy,’_ I thought before I followed.

“Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter,” Malfoy said, moving so he was standing right in front of him. “Famous Harry Potter. Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page.”

_‘Whoa! He doesn't sound like Mickey Mouse anymore. Though it shouldn't surprise me since Harry and Ron's voices got deeper, but still…’_

“Leave him along,” Ginny said, stepping forward, glaring dagger at Malfoy. This caused me to move from the stairs so that I was standing on her right.

“Look, Potter. You've got yourself a girlfriend,” Malfoy replied, though at the moment was also when a silver snake's head landed on his shoulder. Just by the look on Malfoy's face, I could tell he knew exactly who it was and knew his fun was over.

“Now, now, Draco, play nicely,” the man who was holding the walking stick said, slowly pushing Malfoy off to the side, before stepping forward himself. Just by looking at the man I could tell that he was Malfoy's father. They had the same facial features, cold eyes, and even hair color though the man's was longer.

“Mr. Potter. Lucius Malfoy. We meet at last,” Lucius said, holding his hand out, which Harry shook though he was pulled towards the man the moment he did. “Forgive me,” he added, using the snakehead on his walking stick to move Harry's hair to reveal his scar. “Your scar is legend. As, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you.”

“Voldemort killed my parents,” Harry said before he pulled away from Lucius. “He was nothing more than a murderer.”

“Hmm. You must be very brave to mention his name. Or very foolish,” Lucius said, smiling a little at the end.

“Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself,” came Hermione's voice from my right, causing us all to look at her.

_‘When did she get here?’_ Lucius raises a brow as if he was remembering something before he spoke.

“And you must be Miss. Granger,” he said, looking at his son for confrontation, which he got before he looked back at her. “Yes, Draco's told me all about you and your parents.” This caused Hermione to look where her parents were, which at the moment were currently talking to Dad.

“Muggles, Aren't they?” I couldn't help but glare at him. I hate the way most pure-bloods think and out of every single one I've met so far he's the worst. The moment I saw Lucius's eyes fall on me I went back to the blank almost uninterested face, surprising everyone who saw that I was glaring, which just happened to be Harry, Ron, and Malfoy.

“And I presume your Miss. Callard.” I raised an eyebrow.

_‘Should I be flattered that he's heard about me?’_

“You would presume right, Mr. Malfoy.”

“I've heard how different you are to the rest of the Slytherins,” he said, looking at his son, causing me to follow, seeing that Malfoy was smirking. “Must be difficult. To not be accepted by your own house.” This caused me to look back at him.

“It would be if that's what I sought, which unfortunately for them it's not. So it doesn't matter to me if they approve of the way I think or of what I do. I am my own individual being, not a copy of someone else.” Lucius looked a little stunned to my words though he brushed it off before he turned his attention to Ron.

“Let me see. Red hair, vacant expressions...” he said, looking over the rest of my family before his eyes fell to the cauldron, Ginny was holding, which also held a few of her books, and grabbed one. “...tatty, secondhand book. You must be the Weasleys.” I wanted to say something, but it was at that moment Dad came over to us, putting on arm around mine and Ginny's shoulders.

“Children! It's mad in here. Let's go outside.”

“Well, well, well. Weasley senior.”

“Lucius.”

“Busy time at the Ministry, Arthur, all those extra raids? I do hope they're paying you overtime...but judging by the state of this–” he said, showing the book that he was still holding. “I'd say not. What's the use in being a disgrace to the name of wizard...if they don't even pay you well for it?”

“We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Mr. Malfoy,” I said before Dad could. I knew everyone around me was shocked that I had spoken, but I knew that my family understood too, I mean out of everyone they know exactly how I am. Harry, Hermione, and Malfoy were looking at me with eyes wide and mouths slightly ajar while Lucius and I started each other down.

“Clearly,” Lucius said to me before he looks a little behind me. “Associating with Muggles,” he mumbled before looking at Dad, placing the book that he grabbed from Ginny back. “And I thought your family could sink no lower.” I could tell that had hit a nerve with Dad, and to be honest, it hit one with me, but I bit lip. I've wiped that smug smile off his face twice today, don't need to embarrass him anymore.

“I'll see you at work,” he said before he looked at Harry and I as he turned to walk away. Malfoy moved so he was in front of Harry again.

“I'll see you at school,” he said to not only him, but Ron as well. He took a glance at me before he left.

_‘Something tells me this year's gonna be a pain.’_

 


	3. Chapter Two

A week later we were heading to the Hogwarts Express, though we were cutting it a bit close when it came down to it. The train ride was quiet, for the most part, the only time it wasn't was when Sambiance asked to sit with me, but other than that. Unlike last year we filed into the Great Hall and went to our receptive houses and talked amongst ourselves as the Sorting Hat did as its name implies, Ginny, being with our brothers. I also found out why we were made to by all of Gilderoy Lockhart's books. Apparently, he is our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, not sure how I feel about that yet.

I had noticed Harry and Ron joining the feast a little late, along with Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape, which made me a little worried. I also noticed Malfoy's goonies glancing at me when they thought I wasn't looking. I guess he told them what I did in Flourish and Blotts. It's the next morning from all the welcomes and I was making my way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

“There you are,” [I](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/335940453449632910/) heard a female say as I felt someone wrap their arms around my right one. Looking at the person I saw that it was Pansy Parkinson.

“You were looking for me?” I questioned, trying to pull my arm from hers, sadly with no luck.

“Of course. There's something we wanted to show you,” she answered, sweetly, causing my eyebrows to furrow in confusion.

_‘We?’_ I thought as she pulled me towards the Great Hall. Soon enough I found out that _we_ was actually Malfoy and his friends. I also noticed Ron give a funny look when we walked into the Great Hall. Not that I blame him even I have no bloody idea why she has me either.

“I found her,” Parkinson said when we got closer to the small group of Slytherins, which I only could place a few names with the faces. Parkinson practically forced me to sit in between Malfoy and Crabbe.

“So, why did you send her to kidnap me,” I asked Malfoy since he's usually the ringmaster with this group. A few of the Slytherins chuckled.

“Because of this,” he answered, placing the Daily Prophet in front of me. Immediately the headline caught my attention.

 

FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES.

 

“Oh you've got to be kidding me,” I said as I continued reading. Just from reading the story I could already put everything together. Somehow Ron and most likely Harry missed the train and took the flying car to the school, being seen by at least seven Muggles in the process. When I finished I looked to where the two morons were sitting.

_‘I can't believe they were dumb enough to take the flying car,’_ I thought before an owl screech caught my attention. I snapped my head into the direction it came from only to see Errol.

“Oh god.” Some of the Slytherins gave me a questioning looked to, which I just shook my head. We watched Errol fly face first into a bowl of chips, causing anyone who saw it happen laugh, including myself.

“Well, that's a new one.”

“Wait, you mean that's happened before?” Malfoy asked.

“Yes, though normally it's a glass window he hits,” I replied, causing not only him but the other Slytherins to laugh as well. Ron took a red letter from Errol, causing the said bird to right himself before he took off.

“Look, everyone. Weasley's got himself a Howler,” Seamus said, causing the Slytherins around me to laugh.

_‘Oh that's...not...good,’_ I thought knowing just how bad Mum can be as Neville said something to Ron, which only caused Ron to look even more afraid to open it.

“RONALD WEASLEY!” Mum's voice bellowed from the letter just as Ron opened and causing everyone to tense. The letter formed into a small mouth before it continued. “HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK...AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE...WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!” The letter turned to Ginny and spoke in a softer voice. “Oh, and, Ginny, dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud.” Once the letter was done it turned back to Ron and stuck it paper tongue out before tearing itself to shreds. Everyone was silent for a few minutes, I mean even the Slytherins had nothing to say.

“Ouch...” I said, causing Ron to look at me, fear as well as confusion laced on his face. “Don't look at me. From what I just read–” I held up the Daily Prophet, “–you deserved that one, just be thankful it wasn't worse,” I added, causing the Slytherins to chuckle again. Ron's ears became redder than they already were. He knew I wasn't going to defend him when I know he was at fault. Once that fiasco was over we had Potions and sadly I wasn't able to shake all of the Slytherins, just the older ones.

I found out that I was going to have to tutor Sambiance, which surprised me but I can't say anything. We agreed that anytime there was a study hall we would go to the library, which was what we had after Potions. She was quite easy to teach once she could understand what was needed to happen. Next was Herbology in greenhouse three, which is where we are now. We're just waiting for Professor Sprout, who is the Head of Hufflepuff House.

“Morning, everyone,” a voice called, causing me to look though not many of the others did. Professor Sprout was a stout little witch, who in my option seemed to be a cheerful person. Sprout tapped her wand on the metal table that had many filled and empty pots on them, which was the same table we all were standing around too.

“Good morning, everyone,” she said again, this time getting everyone's attention as well as a chorus of “Good morning, Professor Sprout.”. “Welcome to Greenhouse Three, second years. Gather around, everyone. Today we're going to re-pot Mandrakes–” she grabbed a filled plant from behind, “–Who here can tell me the properties of the Mandrake Root?” It was really no surprise when Hermione's hand popped up into the air.

“Yes, Miss. Granger?”

“Mandrake or Mandragora...is used to return those who have been petrified to their original state.”

“Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor,” Sprout said, causing the Gryffindors to silently cheer. “The Mandrake forms an essential part of the antidotes. It is also, however, dangerous. Who can tell me why?” I raised my hand, apparently a little quicker than Hermione did.

“Miss. Callard?”

“The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it.”

“Precisely. Ten points to Slytherin,” she said, causing those in said house to smile a bit.

“Good Job,” I heard Sambiance, who was standing to my right, whisper. I gave her a half smile before returning my attention back to Professor Sprout.

“Now, as our Mandrakes are still only seedlings their cries won't kill you yet. But they could knock you out for several hours, which is why I've given each of you a pair of earmuffs for auditory protection. So could you please put them on, right away? Quickly,” she said, causing everyone it the room to do so. “Flaps tight down and what me closely.” She then grasped the Mandrake before pulling it from the pot, allowing a high pitched cry to escape from the creature, and causing many of us to bring our hands up to our ears. Sprout then place the Mandrake in an empty pot before throwing a little bit of soil into the pot with it, most likely to keep it warm. Next thing I saw was Neville fall to the ground, which did cause everyone to look.

“Longbottom's been neglecting his earmuffs,” Sprout said.

“No, ma'am, he's just fainted,” Seamus replied.

“Yes, well, just leave him there,” she said, causing a few to look at her funny. As for me, I found it a bit amusing about how unfazed she was about it.

_‘Poor Neville,’_ I thought before I heard Professor Sprout speak.

“Right, on we go. Plenty of pots to go around,” she said. We all followed her instructions and pulled the Mandrakes from the pots. The room filled with their cries. Sambiance and I looked at each other as we held the Mandrakes in the air. With a shrug, I placed my Mandrake in a pot before throwing a bit of soil in there with it. When I looked back up from the wailing Mandrake I almost laughed. Malfoy had apparently put his finger in the Mandrake's mouth, as to why is anyone's guess, and was having a bit of trouble getting it back.

_‘Thank you Mandrake, for the laugh,’_ I thought as he finally got his finger back and put the creature into a pot.

 


	4. Chapter Three

Defense Against the Dark Arts was something that I was not looking forward to. Harry's been telling me about how Lockhart seems to be appearing out of nowhere and trying to teach him to be famous, which just by the face that he has when he talking, I can tell it's the most annoying thing in the world to him. There is also the small thing of a Gryffindor that goes by the name Colin Creevey, who has been following him around as well. I can kind of understand since no matter where I go there's always a few Slytherins watching me, most likely wanting to see the _Slytherin attitude_ , as they've been calling it, which is driving me nuts.

“Sambi, am I the only one who thinks this Defense Against the Dark Arts class is going to go terribly wrong?” I asked her as I sat next to her.

“Nope.”

“Great...” Just then Lockhart's office door opened with of course said, person, standing there smiling away like an idiot, dressed in salmon pink robes.

“Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Me,” He said, causing Sambiance and I to give each other a 'really' look before we looked back up at him. “Gilderoy Lockhart...” he started descending the stairs. “...Order of Merlin, Third Class...honorary member of the Dark Force Defense League...and five times winner...” he winked at a portrait of himself, which winked back. “...of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award.” I inwardly groaned when he flashed a smile at us.

“But I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her,” he said, smiling again, which caused me to have to resist the urge to facepalm. “I see you've all bought a complete set of my books. Well done,” he continued when he saw we weren't laughing with him. “Now, I thought we'd start today with a little quiz.

_‘What?’_

“Nothing to worry about,” Lockhart said, as he started passing out the papers, most of the girls silently fangirling as the boys just seemed confused. “Just to check how well you've read them. How much you've taken in.” I skimmed over the questions and almost gagged at the fact that all the questions were about him.

_‘Can he be any more of a narcissist!?’_

“Why?” I heard Sambiance mumble.

“I don't know and I don't want to know, though there's one thing I do know.”

“What's that?” I looked at her with a small smile.

“I'm so going to fail this.” She grinned a little before Lockhart's voice caught our attention.

“You have thirty minutes. Start...Now” And with that, we started. When the time was up he collected them and corrected each one.

“Tsk. Tsk. Hardly any of you remembered that my favorite color is lilac,” he said, once he finished. “But Miss Hermione Granger knew that my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care potions. Good girl,” he said, winking at her.

_‘Is class over yet,’_ I thought as he pulled a cage, covered in a red cloth.

“Now, be warned. It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures know wizard-kind,” Lockhart said, taking his wand out and tapping the covered cage, causing it to start to shake. “You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here. I must ask you not to screams. It might provoke them.” With that, he pulled the red cloth from the cage reveling, at least ten Cornish pixies, which Seamus pointed out.

“Freshly caught Cornish pixies,” Lockhart said, causing Seamus to laugh as well as a few to smile a bit. “Laugh if you will, Mr. Finnegan, but pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them.” My eyes widened when he opened the cage, releasing the little, blue, mischievous creatures. In an instant half the class, including myself ran out of the classroom, swatting the pixies with their books or hands.

“What the hell was he thinking, releasing those things,” I asked when the class ended. Eventually, the Cornish pixies were caught thanks to Hermione using an immobilizing spell, after Lockhart ran back in his office with his tail between his legs. Once that was done we had gone back in the classroom and all we did was read his books though I think Sambiance and I were the only ones who choose to sleep instead.

“I don't think he was,” she replied, causing me to chuckle. The next few days were as quiet as they could be with Malfoy causing problems with the trio and with me somewhat being followed by a few noisy Slytherins. Sambiance and I have moved from acquaintances in the same house to friends though she did seem a little reluctant about it, not that I blame her. I mean, I'm a pure-blood, which normally they look down on any witch or wizard that are half or less. We were making our way to the library.

“Oh no,” I said, noticing the Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch teams, as well as Ron and Hermione. “Do you mind if we make a quick stop?” I asked her. She looked at what I was before she sighed.

“Let's make this quick.” When we got over there I saw Oliver Wood, who was the captain and Keeper of the team reading a note.

“I Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, owing to the need to train their new Seeker,” he read, causing Sambiance and I to give each other a confused look. “You've got a new Seeker. Who?” The Slytherin team parted allowing their Seeker to step forward, causing almost all of us around to have wide eyes.

“Malfoy?” Harry said, slightly chuckling at the end.

“That's right. And that's not all that's new this year,” he said, moving his broom so it was resting against the front of his right shoulder. Looking at the sleek black brooms, my eyes went wide.

“Those are Nimbus 2001s.”

“How did you get those?” Ron asked, finishing for me.

“A gift from Draco's father,” Flint answered, causing me to roll my eyes.

_‘Of course.’_

“You see, Weasley, unlike some, my father can afford the best,” Malfoy said. I glared at him.

“At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. They got in on pure talent,” Hermione spoke.

_‘Have to give her that one,’_ I thought as the Slytherin team glared at her. Malfoy moved so he was standing right in front of Hermione before he spoke.

“No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudblood.” There were a few gasps from the Gryffindor team and I could practically could feel the hate rolling off Sambiance in waves.

“You'll pay for that one, Malfoy. Eat slugs!” Ron said. Before I could stop him he was sent flying back thanks to his broken wand, causing Hermione and the Gryffindor team to go running over to him. I turned to follow only to stop when I heard a loud crack accompanied by a few gasps. Turning back around I saw Sambiance walking away with a dark aura following her as well as an unconscious Malfoy, and a few shocked Slytherins.

_‘What just happened?’_ I thought, looking in the direction Sambiance went back to Malfoy. I heard the Gryffindor team groan, causing me to look only to see Ron puking up slugs.

_‘Eww.’_

“Wood,” I called causing said person to look at me. “Take your team and go practice–” I motioned to Malfoy. “As you can see, we won't be practicing until our Seeker wakes back up. Harry, Hermione and I'll take Ron to Hagrid, he may know what to do–” I turned to the Slytherin team “You should take him to the Hospital Wing.” I walked over to where Ron and helped him stand with a bit of help from Hermione. I started walking away only to stop and looked at the Slytherin team who had gotten Malfoy off the ground.

“Oh. And Flint,” I said, causing him to look my way. “If I found out any of you did something to Sambiance, you'll find yourself waking up in the Black Lake.” And with that we left, avoiding any slugs that Ron had puked up on the way.

 


	5. Chapter Four

Eventually, Harry found out what a Mudblood was, which is a not so nice term for a witch or wizard whose parents are Muggles, or non-magical. I was walking with Harry and Ron, who were on there way to their detentions. Hermione had chosen to go back to the Gryffindor common room. Even with what Hagrid had said to her I could still tell that being called a Mudblood was still bothering her.

“Hey, Cynthia.”

“Yes, Harry?”

“What happened with Malfoy?”

“Sambi ended up knocking him out,” I answered, causing the two to look surprised.

“Why would she do that? She's a Slytherins,” Ron asked.

“True, she is, but she also a Muggle-born, so Malfoy's comment applied to her as well.”

“A Muggle-born Slytherin!” Ron said, eyes practically bugging out of his head. I nodded.

“Yeah. Not all Slytherins are Pure-bloods, they just happen to be the ones running the show.”

“Wait, so does that mean you're–” I shook my head, knowing what Ron was going to ask.

“No. I'm friends with Gryffindors, a few Muggle-borns, and I've been constantly butting heads with them since last year. Do you honestly think that I would be running anything?” I informed, causing the two to shake their heads.

“Then why are you getting followed by most of them?” Harry asked. I rolled my eyes.

“Malfoy opened his mouth about the Flourish and Blotts incident with his father and most of them are curious about this “Slytherin Attitude” I apparently have.”

“Well, you have been a little snippy lately,” Ron said, causing me to raise an eyebrow at him.

“I prefer the word sassy, but I guess I have,” I said before I saw that we were going to be passing the library. “Hey, good luck with your detentions, but I think I should go find Sambi.” When I got to the library I found Sambiance in a corner with her nose stuck in a book.

“So, what's the damage?” I asked her as I sat on the desk next to her. Sambiance's looked at me before she bookmarked her page.

“Just a detention, though Snape wasn't happy,” she said, turning in her seat so she was facing me.

“Ouch. Nice punch by the way,” I said with a small smile, which caused her to smile a bit.

“Thanks.”

“You missed a bit after you left.”

“Oh?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. So I told her everything that happened along with the short conversation that happened with Harry and Ron before I got here. She ended up laughing at a good amount of the things I told her, especially the Black Lake comment. We ended up spending most of the time just talking about all sorts of things and before we knew it it was time for dinner. The tow of us continued to talk even at dinner or at least until I got fed up with the constant glances and glares that I was getting.

“I'll see you back in the common room,” I told Sambiance, who nodded as I stood up and left.

_‘Finally! I can think without being watched for once!’_ I thought before the sound of something sliding reached my ears. _‘What was that?’_ Walking over to the wall I placed my hands against the rough surface before I rested my ear on it. The sliding sound was louder, telling me that it was right behind the very wall. I followed the wall, making sure that I was able to still hear the noise as I went. Abruptly the noise stopped.

Straining my ear I could make out the sound of light breathing. After a few minutes, a hiss was heard, causing me to jump away from the wall as the sliding noise began again at a more rapid pace. I followed the sound again, only this time running into Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry was looking around frantically as Ron and Hermione looked at him with worried expressions.

“Did you hear it?” Harry asked me.

“Hear what?”

“A voice.” I looked at Ron and Hermione, who shrugged.

_‘Harry heard a voice?’_

“I didn't hear a voice, but I did hear...something,” I answered, causing the three to look surprised. Harry then started looking around again, his eyes going wide before he looked at us.

“I think it's going to kill,” was all he said before he started running down the corridor, the three of us following. We eventually ran into a corridor that had water on the floor.

_‘Must've been Moaning Myrtle,’_ I thought, following Harry, who was once again frantically looking around. He stopped us when his eyes fell on a row of palm-sized spiders, crawling out a broken window.

“Strange,” Harry said, “I've never seen spiders act like that.”

“I don't like spiders,” Ron stated, causing me to roll my eyes. From the corner of my eye, something reflected in the water caught my attention and apparently I wasn't the only one.

“What's that?” Ron asked, looking at the same spot I was. Looking up at the wall my eyes went wide. On the wall, written in blood was:

 

The Chamber of Secrets has been open. Enemies of the Heir...beware.

 

_‘Chamber of Secrets?’_

“Oh, no,” Harry said, causing us to look at him before at what he was looking at. Hanging on the wall by her tail from a touch bracket was Mrs. Norris. The cat's eyes were wide, mouth open insinuating that she had been hissing at something, claws out, and her body stiff as a board. The sound of footsteps and gasps pulled my attention away from the cat to the students, who had just shown up.

_‘Oh this definitely looks bad,’_ I thought, looking around at the students before my eyes fell to Malfoy. _‘Very bad.’_

“Enemies of the Heir, beware.” Malfoy read, looking at the wall before he turned his attention to the four of us. “You'll be next, Mudbloods.”

_‘I honestly thought he would've learned his lesson after getting knocked unconscious, but guess not and it's a really good thing Sambi's isn't here...I hope,’_ I thought as I glared at him.

“What's going on here? Go on. Make way, make way,” Filch's voice called out as he pushed through the crowd. I bit my bottom lip, knowing this was not going to go well. When Filch got up to us he went to address Harry only to stop when he looked behind us.

“Mrs. Norris?” Filch said, his voice wavering a little before he looked at Harry. “You've murdered my cat. I'll kill you. I'll kill you!” he added, his voice now reaching a shout.

“Argus!” a voice shouted, causing everyone in the hall to look to the owner, which was Dumbledore, who also had several other teachers with him. Dumbledore went to continue only to stop when he saw the writing on the wall and Mrs. Norris. Within seconds he had taken the cat from the bracket and turned his attention to Filch.

“Come with me,” he said, “You, too, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger, Miss. Callard.” I let my eyes fall to the floor, feeling actually kind of scared. We just walked into something that could be worse than what we had last year. We made our way to Lockhart's office since it was the closest one, which is where Dumbledore examined what happened to Mrs. Norris. Though the time that he was doing that Lockhart was babbling about how it was a curse that had killed her, which caused me to roll my eyes and Filch to let out a dry sob. For a grumpy old man, he sure loves his cat.

“She's not dead, Argus,” Dumbledore said, finally shutting Lockhart up. “She has been petrified. But how she's been petrified, I cannot say.”

“Ask him. It's him that's done it,” Filch said, motioning towards Harry. “You saw what he wrote on the wall.”

“It's not true, sir. I swear. I never touched Mrs. Norris,” Harry told the Professors.

“Rubbish!” Snapped Filch.

“If I might, Headmaster?” Snape said, causing us to look at him. “Perhaps Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. However...the circumstances are suspicious. I, for one, don't recall seeing Potter at dinner. And–” he looked at me, “–I recall seeing Miss. Callard, leaving dinner early.” My eyes widened as everyone looked at me.

_‘He's suspecting me!?’_

“I'm afraid that's my doing, Severus. You see, Harry was helping me answer my fan mail,” Lockhart said.

“That's why Ron and I went looking for him, Professor,” Hermione said, reclaiming everyone's attention. “We'd just found him when he said...” she trailed, looking at Harry.

“Yes, Miss. Granger?”

“When I said I wasn't hungry,” Harry answered. “We were heading back to the common room when we found Mrs. Norris,” he added, causing Ron to nod in agreement. Snape raised an eyebrow before he looked at me.

“And you, Miss. Callard?”

“I was making my way to the library, Professor,” I lied. Snape looked at me for a few seconds before he turned to Dumbledore.

“Innocent until proven guilty, Severus.”

“My cat has been petrified. I want to see some punishment!” Filch said, his voice cracking and raising a little.

“We will be able to cure her, Argus,” Dumbledore said, “As I understand it, Madam Sprout has a very healthy growth of Mandrake. When matured, a potion will be made which will revive Mrs. Norris. And in the meantime...I strongly recommend caution...to all.” With that he let us go.

“I can't believe Snape was suspecting you,” Ron said to me.

“I know, but it doesn't surprise me either, I did leave dinner early, though that was to get away from the Slytherins, even if it was for just a few minutes. Not to mention, out of all the Slytherins I'm the only one who hangs around you three and with everything from last year...that doesn't help me much either.” I sigh. “Something tells me I'm gonna have to be very careful when I'm around you three, especially you Harry.”

“Why especially around me?”

“You said you heard a voice and then Mrs. Norris turns up petrified. You were also suspected with me,” I answered, causing him to nod his head in understatement before he spoke, this time to all of us.

“Do you think I should've told them? Dumbledore and the others, I mean?”

“Are you mad?” Ron asked, clearly shocked that he would suggest such a thing.

“No, Harry. Even in the wizarding world, hearing voices isn't a good sign,” Hermione answered before she started up the stars since we had reached the grand staircase.

“She's right, you know?” a portrait said, causing the boys to look at it funny.

“See you guys later,” I said to them as I started down the stairs. When I walked into the common room I saw everyone staring at me.

“What?” Most of them went back to what they were doing, though Malfoy and his group were still looking, which caused me to roll my eyes.

‘ _They wouldn't leave me alone before and something tells me that,_ _ **now**_ _they really won't leave me alone.’_

 


	6. Chapter Five

A few months passed since the incident with Mrs. Norris with, thankfully nothing out of the ordinary happening, though a lot of people tended to give the trio and I a wide birth since then. The Slytherins still had their fun by messing with the trio and I, unfortunately, was still being followed by many of them. During those months I ended up spending most of my time in the library helping Sambiance, who I'm thankful to not thinking I had anything to do with what happened and couldn't believe Snape had suspected me, though I was also there for another reason. I've been trying to find something on the Chamber of Secrets since when the writing on the wall was found I saw all the Professors tense up, but sadly I've found nothing on it. The only other way I could think of getting any information would be from one of the Professors themselves, but I know that's a bad idea. So here I sit in Transfiguration.

“Could I have your attention, please?” McGonagall asked, successfully gaining our attention. “Right. Now, today, we will be transforming animals...into water goblets. Like so, one, two, three. Vera Verto,” she added, tapping the bird she had sitting on a stand, which caused it to do what she said and earning a few, awe-filled whoa's from some of the others. “Now it's your turn. Who would like to go first? Ah! Mr. Weasley. ''One, two, three, Vera Verto''.” Ron nodded before he cast the spell on Scabbers, who was sitting on his books. Thanks to Ron's broken wand, he ended up turning Scabbers into a furry water goblet with a tail, that inevitably caused everyone in the class to laugh.

“That wand needs replacing, Mr. Weasley,” McGonagall told him before she called on Hermione, who had put her hand up when she started walking away from Ron.

“Professor...I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets.” This seemed to catch everyone's attention.

_‘I apparently am not the only one who's been looking for answers.’_ McGonagall looked at each of us before she sighed.

“Very well. Well, you all know, of course...that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago, by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw...and Salazar Slytherin. Now, three of the founders coexisted quite harmoniously. One did not.”

“Three guesses who,” Ron said before McGonagall continued.

“Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, Pure-bloods,” she said as I noticed Malfoy look over at Sambiance. “Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. Now, according to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secret. Though, shortly before departing, he sealed it, until that time when his own true Heir returned to the school. The Heir alone...would be able to open the chamber and unleash the horror within, and by so doing, purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic.”

“Muggle-borns,” Hermione said, causing McGonagall to nod.

“Well...Naturally, the school has been searched many times. No such chamber has been found.”

“Professor?” I said, causing her to look at me. “What exactly does legend tell us lies within the chamber?” I asked, remembering what I heard the night we found Mrs. Norris.

“The chamber is said to be home to something that only the Heir of Slytherin can control. It is said to be the home...of a monster.” To say that wasn't something I wanted to hear was an understatement, but I had a guess that's what I hear on the other side of the wall was most likely the monster. Once class was over I went with the trio as Sambiance left for the library. She's been spending most of her time reading in there since it's generally the only place that she will be left alone.

“Do you think it's true? Do you think there really is a Chamber of Secrets?” Ron asked, once got a good distance away from the classroom.

“Yes. Can't you tell? McGonagall's worried. All the teachers are,” Hermione answered him.

“If there really is a Chamber of Secrets, and it's really be opened, that means–”

“The Heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts. The question is, who is it?” Hermione finished for Harry.

“Let's think. Who do we know who thinks all Muggle-borns are scum?” Ron said, glancing at Malfoy as he rushed by.

“If you're talking about Malfoy–” Hermione started glaring at said person.

“Of course. You heard him. ''You'll be next, Mudbloods.''.”

“I heard him. But Malfoy, the Heir of Slytherin?”

“Maybe Ron's right, Hermione. I mean, look at his family. The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin for centuries. Have you heard anything, Cynthia?”

“No, I don't normally listen to his conversations. And just because his family's been in the house for so long, doesn't mean that he's the Heir of Slytherin, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was him.”

“Crabbe and Goyle must know,” Ron said, “Maybe we can trick them into telling.” I shook my head.

“They may not be able to think for themselves, but even they aren't that thick.”

“But there might be another way,” Hermione said. “Mind you, it would be difficult. Not to mention we'd be breaking about fifty school rule and it'll be dangerous. Very dangerous.” Apparently, Hermione's plan was to use a Polyjuice Potion, which allows the drinker to change their physical form into another, but sadly it will take a month to make it.

“Okay, so when we turn into Crabbe and Goyle, what then?” Ron asked, in a hushed voice, since we were in the library at the moment.

“I can take you guys to the Slytherin Common Room, you would just have to act the way they do around me,” I answered.

“How do they act around you?” Ron asked.

“I hardly talk to them, so all you'll have to do is not talk to me otherwise you'll give yourselves away in a heartbeat,” I said, causing the boys to nod. Hermione and I were the ones gathering what we need as well as trying to find a spot that we would make the potion without having anyone finding us. We found a place, which was a girl's bathroom that nobody went into though we couldn't start on the potion right away since we were still missing a few things, that had to wait. The next day there was a Quidditch match, which was between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Sambiance and I were in the stands with the rest of the Slytherin and at the moment Slytherin was in the lead: 90 to 30. Looking along the field I finally found Harry, who at the moment was most likely getting insulted or something along the lines, since Malfoy was by him.

“Please tell me I'm not the only one wanting Malfoy to get knocked off his broom?” I asked Sambiance, in a voice only she could hear.

“Nope. You are definitely not.” At some point, Harry started to get chased by a rogue bludger to which he scared the crap out of all the Slytherins trying to get it off him.

“Come with me,” I said to Sambiance before I started pushing through the Slytherins to get to the stairs. When we got the bottom we saw Harry on the ground dodging the bludger. In a blink of an eye, the bludger was hit with a spell that blew it into pieces, which I assumed was Hermione who did the spell. A group of students, Lockhart, Sambiance, and myself ran over to where Harry was sitting. Just by the way Harry was holding his right arm to his chest, I could guess that the bludger got his.

“Are you okay?” Hermione asked Harry.

“No, I think my arm's broken,” he replied, confirming what I thought had happened.

“Not to worry, Harry. I will fix that arm of yours straightaway,” Lockhart said, kneeling next to Harry.

_‘Something tells me this is not going to go well,_ ’ I thought as Harry responded.

“No. Not you.”

“Boy doesn't know what he's saying. Now, this won't hurt a bit,” Lockhart said, pushing up Harry's sleeve, revealing an already bruising arm. “Brackium Emendo!” he then lifted Harry's arm, earning groans and gasps from those around us. Sambiance and I shared a disgusted look. Harry's arm was hanging there as if it was made of rubber.

“Ah. Yes, well, that can sometimes happen...” Lockhart started, clearly seeing that the spell didn't work. “But, uh, the point is,” he added, bending Harry's hand back towards him, causing more groans to erupt from the group. “You can no longer feel any pain, and, very clearly, the bones are not broken.”

“Broken? There's no bones left,” Hagrid stated, not sounding too happy. Harry's hand flipped back to the way it was in before.

“Much more flexible, though,” Lockhart added, causing me to roll my eyes.

_‘Flexibility is useless if you can't hold your own body up.’_ Gryffindor had won the game since Harry still got his hands on the Golden Snitch. I was a little surprised to see Malfoy, groaning away in the Hospital Wing when myself, Sambiance, Hermione, Ron, and the Gryffindor Quidditch Team got there.

“What happened to you?” I asked, getting a few glares from a small group of Slytherins. Malfoy stopped groaning and looked at me for a minute before he spoke.

“Lost control of the broom,” he answered. My eyes widened. To be honest I didn't think that he was going to answer me.

“Ouch,” I replied, wincing, knowing exactly how it feels since I've been thrown from a broom before. Malfoy went back to groaning to as I walked over to where Harry was, taking my place next to Sambiance, who was looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

“What?”

“When did you care what happened to him?”

“I don't, I was just curious seeing as I didn't see him fall off his broom.”

“Riiight,” she said, not sounding too convinced and making it so I rolled my eyes at her. Madam Pomfrey eventually came in saying that he should've been brought to her, which I had to agree with. The idea of having to have your bones regrown just sounds...painful. Good luck, Harry. Another attack. Colin Creevey, the Gryffindor first year that normally was following Harry around.

Harry ended up giving us an explanation on the rogue bludger. Apparently, a house elf named, Dobby was the one who made the bludger. Dobby had appeared before Harry a few nights before Fred, George, and Ron went to get him from the Dursleys. He was also the reason that Ron and Harry couldn't get through the barrier at Platform 9¾. Dobby also let one extremely important thing slip. The Chamber of Secrets has been opened before.

 


	7. Chapter Six

It's been a few days since Harry was let out the Hospital Wing. Hermione and I have started the Polyjuice Potion and after a small emotional scene with Moaning Myrtle, thanks to Ron, have been able to keep it hidden in the girl's bathroom. Since Colin was petrified many of the Slytherin's have stopped thinking that I was a part of the Mrs. Norris thing, even Snape didn't think I was part of it anymore. I was making my way to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Sambiance, only to run into Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

“Where're you going?”

“The great hall,” Hermione answered. “Apparently class is going to be there today.” I raised an eyebrow.

“Hopefully it's not a change of scenery to read his books,” I said, causing not only Sambiance but the boys as well to nod. When we got to the great hall I was surprised to see a long platform dead center of the room that had a royal blue cover with the moon cycle in gold.

“Well, that's...new,” I said before Sambiance and I walked down to the far end, placing our bags against the wall. Finally, Lockhart walked in, dressed in white and silver with a gold side cloak, along with Snape.

_‘Wonder why he's here?’_

“Gather Round! Gather round. Can everybody see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent,” Lockhart called, successfully getting to do as he said as well as making it so he had all of our attention. “In like of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions. For full details, see my published works,” he added before he took the side cloak that he was wearing and throwing it to a few upper class-men ladies, who let out a few squeals.

 _‘Unbelievable,’_ I thought, rolling my eyes.

“Let me introduce my assistant, Professors Snape,” Lockhart said, causing the said person to walk up onto the platform that he was standing on. “He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now, I don't want any of you, youngsters, to worry. You'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him. Never fear.”

“I think Snape's going to be fine, though we might need a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher,” I said as the two Professors readied themselves, causing Sambiance and a few of the other Slytherins that heard me chuckle.

“One. Two. Three.”

“Expelliarmus!” Snape called, sending Lockhart flying to the other end of the platform, causing many of the students, mainly the male ones to laugh.

“Do you think he's alright?” I heard Parkinson ask.

“Who cares,” I replied, laughing a little. Parkinson glared, which I paid no mind to. Lockhart looked quite stunned as he sat up.

“An excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind me saying, it was pretty obvious what you were going to do. If I had wanted to stop you, it would've been only too easy,” Lockhart said as he started back towards Snape.

_‘Lies.’_

“Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor,” Snape said, causing Lockhart to look like a child who was just caught doing something they weren't supposed to do, for a split second before he smiled. I can only imagine the corner of Snape's lips twitching upward a bit in amusement.

“An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape,” Lockhart said, turning around, most likely trying to figure out something. “Let's have a volunteer pair. Potter, Weasley, how about you?” Harry started moving though Snape spoke before Ron could even take a step.

“Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox.”

_‘Can't argue with him there.’_

“Might I suggest someone from my own house? Malfoy, perhaps?” Snape continued before he turned around, motioning Malfoy up as he made his way off the platform.

 _‘A chance to redeem himself, I guess,’_ I thought as he hopped up onto the platform. The two walked to the center of the platform, at Lockhart command they raised their wands so that they were in front of their face.

“Scared, Potter?”

“You wish.”

 _‘Of course, he would try to antagonize him,’_ I thought, smiling a little as the two went to the ends of the platform and taking their stances.

“On the count of three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent. Only to disarm. We don't want any accidents here,” Lockhart said. “One. Two–”

“Everte Statum!” Harry was sent to the end of the platform, doing a few backflips before he landed. I winced as a few of the Slytherin laughed. Harry quickly got back up, not looking too happy before he cast his spell.

“Rictusempra!” Malfoy repeated Harry's action though he spun sideways and landed on his can, causing almost everyone to laugh, including some of the Slytherins, much to my surprise. Malfoy looked up at Snape, looking almost scared to see the look he was giving. Snape opened his mouth as if he was going to say something though he just reached down and grabbed Malfoy by the back of his robe before he pulled him up, pushing him forward.

“I said disarm only,” Lockhart snapped, noticed neither one of those spells were to disarm.

“Serpensortia!” Malfoy called, shooting a cobra from the end of his wand.

 _‘Really? A snake?’_ I thought as everyone backed up a bit from the platform. Malfoy had a look that made me wonder if he even knew what that spell did.

“Don't move, Potter,” Snape said as he walked past Malfoy. “I'll get rid of it for you.” Snape abruptly stopped when Lockhart spoke.

“Allow me, Professor Snape,” he said, walking forward a bit. “Alarte Ascendare!” The cobra was shot into the air, causing everyone to follow it before it landed back on the platform. Lockhart's spell only seemed to piss the cobra off since it hissed immediately after landing.

 _‘What is he doing?’_ I thought as Harry started walking forwards. My eyes widened along with many others when Harry spoke. 'Is he speaking...? No way?' The cobra then turned it's attention to a Hufflepuff, who I believe is name Justin. It hissed at him moving closer to the edge as Harry continued to speak. Eventually, the cobra turned to Harry, hissing once before seeming to go into a relaxed state.

“Vipera Evanesca,” Snape said, shooting a small fireball at the cobra, denigrating it.

“What're you playing at?” Justin question Harry.

“I can't believe Harry can speak Parseltongue,” I said as Sambiance and I were making our way to the library.

“What's parseltongue?”

“Snake language.” She gave a funny look.

“There's such a thing?”

“Yes, and it means everyone's going to truly think Harry is responsible for the attacks.”

“Why?”

“Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth, meaning most are going to think that Harry is the Heir of Slytherin.”

“Oh. That's not good.” The rest of the mouth passed quickly and like I thought rumors started to spread. Even Fred and George started messing with Harry, which resulted in a snowball to the face thanks to me. Justin was also found petrified as well as Nearly Headless Nick, which as to how he got petrified I have no clue. And once again Harry found himself in the wrong place at the wrong time. Christmas day came and the potion was ready, so we decided that tonight would be the best to get this done and over with. At the moment we were in the great hall.

“Everything's set,” Hermione said as she sat next to me and across from Ron. “We just need a bit of who you're changing into.”

“Crabbe and Goyle,” Harry said, causing me to nod.

“We also need to make sure that the real Crabbe and Goyle can't burst in on us while we're interrogating Malfoy,” Hermione added.

“How?” Ron asked.

“We've got it all worked out,” I told him. Hermione pulled to cupcakes from the plate that she had brought over with her.

“I filled these with a simple Sleeping Draught. Simple, but powerful,” Hermione said, setting them in front of the boys. “Now, once they're asleep, hid them in the broomstick cupboard and pull out a few of their hairs and put on their uniforms.” The two looked at each other before Ron spoke.

“Whose hair are you ripping out the?”

“I've already got mine,” she said, pulling a small vial out of her robes. “Millicent Bulstrode. Slytherin. I got this off her robes. I'm going to go check on the Polyjuice Potion. Make sure that Crabbe and Goyle find these.” When the boys finally showed up they had what they needed and were dressed in baggy Slytherin robes. Once Hermione was ready since when they came in she was changing into a Slytherin uniform that I had to sneak from the laundry, I filled three cups and handed one to each of them.

“You'll have exactly one hour before you change back into yourselves,” I told them as they added the hairs into the cups.

“Ugh. Essence of Crabbe,” Ron grumbled.

“Cheers,” Hermione and they clinked their glasses before taking a sip. Ron and Hermione ran into a stall, claiming that they were going to be sick, though Harry leaned over the sink, watching as he went from himself to Goyle.

“Wow,” was all I could say as Harry poked at his own cheek. Just then Ron walked out of the stall, looking at his hands.

“Harry?” Ron asked when he saw him, who nodded. “Bloody hell,” he added, causing me to laugh a little.

“We still sound like ourselves. You need to sound more like Crabbe,” Harry said, which caused Ron to repeat what he said in a slightly deeper voice, making him sound as his nose was blocked a little.

“Excellent,” I said, causing the two to look at me.

“But where's Hermione,” Ron asked. The three of us looked at the closed stall.

“I...I don't think I'm going. You go on without me,” she called.

“Hermione, are you okay?” Harry asked.

“Just go. You're wasting time.”

“Come on you two,” I said, taking the lead. As we made our way Percy came around the corner.

“Excuse me,” he called before he walked over to us.

“What are you doing d–?” Ron started though in his own voice, causing Harry to elbow him, making it so he cleared his throat. “I mean, what're you doing down here?” he said, this time in the right voice. Percy looks at him a little funny before he spoke.

“I happen to be a school prefect,” he said before he raised an eyebrow, and causing me to roll my eyes. “You, on the other hand, have no business wandering the corridors at this time of night. What're your names again?” The two went to answer though they seemed confused a bit.

“Crabbe, Goyle, where have you two been?” called the familiar voice of Malfoy, causing us to look only to see him walking over to us. “Pigging out in the great hall all this time?” he asked before his face quickly showed confusion when he looked at Harry and I understood why. “Why are you wearing glasses?”

_‘I thought he would've taken those off.’_

“Um, reading,” Harry answered, taking his glasses of and putting them into his robes.

“Reading?” Malfoy question, causing Harry to nod. “I didn't know you could read,” he said before he turned his attention to Percy, who had a full-blown glare on his face now. “And what are you doing down here, Weasley?”

“Mind your attitude, Malfoy,” Percy replied.

“Perhaps you should take your own advice, Percy. You're in dire need of it,” I said to him before I started walking away. It wasn't long until I heard three sets of footsteps following after me.

“Never thought you'd say something like that to a Weasley,” Malfoy said, walking next to me as Harry and Ron were behind us.

“Just because I live with them and see them as my own family, doesn't mean we get along all the time. Besides Percy is the perfect child and his holier than thou attitude has been on my last nerve since this year began.” Malfoy opened his mouth to say something though he didn't get the chance.

“Well, well, well, this is an unusual group for you, Little Callard.” I sighed before I look up to see Peeves floating in a relaxed position.

“Is it really?”

“Yep,” he said not moving.

“Okay. First, get down here so I don't hurt my neck anymore and second, what do you want?” Peeves laughed and floated down so he was eye level with me. (Yes he actually listened to her.)

“I'm wondering if you knew what naughty thing that Potty wee Potter was doing?” he asked, tilting his slightly to the left as his eyes flicked to Harry and Ron. My eyes widened for a split second and I know that Ron and Harry were starting to worry.

“Can't say that I do and honestly I don't care,” I said, pulling my wand from my robes

“Aw, don't be a party pooper–”

“Langlock.” Peeves' tongue glued itself to the roof of his mouth. He blinked a few time before he screamed, causing the four of us to cover our ears before he flew through the wall, most likely to find someone to unglue his tongue.

“Wow,” I heard Malfoy say as I put my wand back.

_‘That could've been bad, though leave it to Peeves to know something he shouldn't.’_

 


	8. Chapter Seven

When we got to the common room, I saw Sambiance, look up from the book she was reading, sending me a confused look before she shrugged and turned her attention back to her book. Malfoy walked over to one of the black, leather couches and plopped down, his arm propped up on the back. Ron and Harry followed him and sat on the couch across from him, quite stiffly, I might add. As for myself, I made my way over to Sambiance, grabbing the Daily Prophet that was sitting on the small table that was in between the boys as I did. I wasn't really paying attention when Malfoy started speaking since the title on the front page caught my attention.

 

INQUIRY AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC

 

‘Oh no,’ I thought before I started reading.

 

_Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office,_

_was today fined fifty Galleons for bewitching a Muggle car._

_Mr. Lucius Malfoy, a Governor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft_

_and Wizardry, where the enchanted car crashed earlier this year, called_

_today for Mr. Weasley's resignation._

“ _Weasley has brought the Ministry into dispute,” Mr. Malfoy told our reporters._

“ _He is clearly unfit to draw up our laws and his ridiculous Muggle Protection Act_

_should be scrapped immediately.”_

_Mr. Weasley was unavailable for comment, although his wife_

_told reporters to clear off or she'd set the family ghoul on them._

 

I couldn't help but chuckle at what Mum has said.

_‘First of all, why did they have to make it more public than it already was and two, of course, Lucius would say something like that. Okay, it's official, Lucius is far worse than I thought Malfoy was.’_

“It's been fifty years since the chamber was opened,” Malfoy said, catching my attention. “He wouldn't tell me who opened it. Only that they were expelled. The last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died. So it's only a matter of time before one of them is killed this time. As for me...I hope it's Schuessler.” I looked back at Sambiance, only to see her glaring at him over the top of her book.

“Y'know, I thought you would've learned your lesson, but apparently not,” I said to him. He glared at me. From the corner of my eye, I could see Harry's scar and Ron's red hair started to appear. The two of them seemed to notice and started for the exit.

“Hey! Where are you going?” Malfoy called after Harry and Ron as they ran out of the common room.

 _‘Wow. An hour really does go by fast.’_ The moment the two were out of the room, Sambiance closed her book and grabbed me by my wrist before she dragged me to the girl's dorm.

“Spill,” she said, so that what I did. It wasn't till the next day that I found out why Hermione told us to go without her. Apparently that hairs that she got off of Millicent Bulstrode's robes was cat hair. So Hermione unintentionally turned herself into a humanoid cat.

“Have you spoken to Hermione?” Ron asked as we reached the grand staircase.

“She should be out of the hospital in a few days,” Harry answered.

“When she stops coughing up fur balls,” I added with a small smile, which also caused them to smile too. “Looks like Moaning Myrtle's flooded the bathroom again,” I continued when I saw the water on the landing. The three of us made our way to the girl's bathroom to see all the sinks running and hearing Myrtle moaning away as she sat in a round window sill.

“Come to throw something else at me?” she asked when she saw us.

“Why would I throw something at you?”

“Don't ask me. Here I am, minding my own business,” she said, getting up from her perch before she started floating towards us. “and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me.”

“But it can't hurt if someone throws something at you. I mean, it'll just go right through you,” Ron said, causing me to roll my eyes. In an instant Myrtle was in front of Ron, looking none too pleased.

_‘Even if it's true, I really wish he just kept his mouth shut.’_

“Sure! Let's all throw books at Myrtle because she can't feel it. Ten points if you get it through her stomach!” she said, throwing a punch through Ron's stomach, “Fifty points if it goes through her head!” she repeated her precious action with Ron's head.

“But who threw it at you, anyway?” Harry asked her.

“I don't know. I didn't see them. I was just sitting in the U-bend, thinking about death–” she sighed. “...and it fell through the top of my head,” she said before she started whimpering as she floated away.

 _‘Cheerful,’_ I thought before I saw a little black book laying in the water on the floor. Harry went and picked it up. We decided that we would bring it to Hermione the next day and when we did she tried many different things to see if there was something hidden in it, but sadly it was empty. The owner of the diary, who was Tom Marvolo Riddle, had been given an award fifty years ago, for special services to the school or something along that line. Harry ended up messing with Tom's diary that night and he found out that it was Hagrid who opened the Chamber of Secrets, which to me didn't sound right. From what Harry said that what was said to be the monster was a spider the size a house cat, which to be honest made my skin crawl, and I'm not the one scared of spiders. Not even a few days after Harry found this out someone had gone through the Gryffindor boy's dormitory and taken Tom's diary.

February 14th, Valentine's day, would've been a quiet day had it not before for Lockhart. Lockhart thought that with the recent events that we, students, needed a pick me up, so he had dwarfs running around the school, disrupting class, which the teachers were not happy about one bit to deliver all sorts of valentine's, ranging from songs to simple cards. I was pleasantly surprised with a simple card from a first year, Slytherin, named Xzavier Rockwell. If Lockhart's idea wasn't bad already Peeves decided to get me back for gluing his tongue to the roof of his mouth, which ended up making me late for almost all of my classes. But that's beside the point. Today was a Quidditch match between Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff...or at least that was supposed to happen.

“Miss. Callard,” I heard a voice call, which caused me to turn, only to see Professor McGonagall, Harry, and Ron walking towards.

“Yes, Professor?”

“I would like you to follow me,” she said, which caused me to look at the two boys, who looked as confused as I was. I nodded. Professor McGonagall leads the three of us to the hospital wing, which caused us to give each other a confused look.

“I warn you. This could be a wee bit of a shock,” she told the three of us. My eyes went wide at the sight before me. Laying in two beds, were a petrified Sambiance and Hermione.

“She was found near the library along with this,” McGonagall said, holding up a small hand mirror that was on the side table. “Does it mean anything to any of you?” she asked, causing all of us to shake our head. She placed the mirror back on the side table before she spoke again.

“As for Miss. Schuessler, she was found in the girl's lavatory.” Once I left the hospital wing, I made my way back to the Slytherin Common Room, feeling kind of numb. I was hoping that she wouldn't get petrified. When I arrived at the common room, I heard laughter. The Slytherin were all laughing though at the moment a few of the saw me they stopped, smirking still. I rolled my eyes and started towards the girl's dorm.

“It's such a shame that your Mudblood friend is still alive,” Malfoy said, causing me to stop dead in my tracks. I could practically hear him smirking.

“What?” I asked, voice somewhat void of emotion.

“Having a Mudblood in Slytherin is nothing more than a stain on our house,” he said, causing my hands to ball themselves up. “She shouldn't even be–” he didn't get to finish. Before anyone knew it I had run over and punched Malfoy in the face, causing him to fall to the floor. The other Slytherins stood in shock.

“You have absolutely no right to say things like that! It doesn't matter that she a Muggle-born, she's still part of Slytherin and a human being, she should be treated as such!” I hissed at him before I backed up and made my way to the girl's dorm again. “Make sure you get that through your thick skulls.” Not long after that Snape came in and said that no one was to leave the common rooms unless escorted by a teacher.

 _‘I have to see Hagrid,’_ I thought as I changed. _‘I have to figure out what the hell is going on.’_

 


	9. Chapter Eight

[I](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/335940453449632888/) left the Slytherin Common Room and literally ran into Ron and Harry since they were using invisibility cloak. They seemed to have the same idea I did. We ran to Hagrid's hut and knocked. When the door opened we were surprised to see Hagrid holding a crossbow.

“Hello? Hello?” Hagrid said before the three of us came out from underneath the cloak.

“What's that for?” Harry asked, sounding as surprised as I was.

“Oh, nothing. I was expecting...It doesn't matter. Come on in. I just made a pot of tea.” When Hagrid was pouring the tea, he was shaking, which made it so the teacup overflowed.

“Hagrid, are you okay?” Harry asked him.

“I'm fine. I'm all right.

_‘Why do I not believe that,’_ I thought as Hagrid almost dropped the teapot.

“Did you hear about Hermione?” Harry asked him.

“Oh yeah. I heard about that, all right. As well as the Slytherin girl.”

“Hagrid, we have to ask you something,” I said before sharing a glance with Ron and Harry. “Do you know who's opened the Chamber of Secrets?” Hagrid sighed.

“What you had to understand about that is–” a knock cut him off, causing Fang to bark. “Quick, under the cloak. Don't say a word. Be quiet, all of ya,” he added, pointing over to the fireplace. Once he saw that we were hidden he opened the door.

“Professor Dumbledore, sir.”

“Good evening, Hagrid. I wonder, could we...?”

“Of course. Come in. come in,” he said, motioning them in. Dumbledore came in with an older gentleman that I recognized.

“That's Dad's boss. Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic,” Ron whisper to Harry.

_‘What is he doing here?’_

“Bad business, Hagrid, very bad business. Had to come. Four attacks on Muggle-borns. Things have gone far enough. The Ministry's got to act,” Fudge said, causing my eyes to widen.

_‘They think it was Hagrid!?’_

“But I never–You know I never, Professor.”

“I want it understood, Cornelius...that Hagrid...has my full confidence.”

“Albus, look, Hagrid's record is against him. I've got to take him.”

“Take me? Take me where? Not Azkaban prison,” Hagrid questioned, raising his voice a little.

“I'm afraid we have no choice, Hagrid,” Fudge said as the door opened again.

“Already here, Fudge? Good.”

_‘Why the bloody hell is Lucius here!?’_ I thought as Fang growled at said person.

“What are you doing here? Get out of my house!” Hagrid said, clearly not happy about his uninvited guest.

“Believe me...I take absolutely no pleasure being inside your...” Lucius said as he walked closer to where Ron, Harry, and I were, causing us to shuffle backward. “You call this a house?” he added, turning to face the others and making it so I was glaring at the back of his head. “No. I simply called up the school and was told the headmaster was here.”

“Well, what exactly is it that you want with me?”

“The other governors and I have decided it's time for you to step aside. This is an order of suspension,” Lucius answered, holding out a rolled up piece of parchment. This seemed to surprise Fudge a bit. Lucius walked over to Dumbledore, holding out the parchment, which Fudge went to grab it though he stopped when Dumbledore raised his hand.

“You'll find all twelve signatures on it,” Lucius told Dumbledore as he told the parchment from him. “I'm afraid we feel you've rather lost your touch.” Dumbledore's face told me he caught what Lucius truly meant. “Well, what, with all these attacks...there'll be no Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts.” Lucius turned and walked towards us. “I can only imagine what an awful loss that would be to the school,” he continued, smiling a bit about the idea. I wanted to move forward to hit him as I did with his son earlier and I would've if it wasn't for Ron, who had an arm wrapped around my waist, and Harry, who was holding onto my wrist.

“You can't take Professor Dumbledore away. Take him away and the Muggle-borns won't stand a chance. You mark my words, there'll be killings next!” Hagrid stated.

“You think so?” Lucius said and I swear if looks could kill he would be dead by now.

“Calm yourself, Hagrid,” Dumbledore said before turning his attention back to Lucius. “If the governors desire my removal...I will, of course, step aside. However...” he walked so he was standing in front of Lucius. “...you will find that help will always be given at Hogwarts...to those who...ask for it” Dumbledore looked over to where the three of us were standing only using his eyes, with a knowing smile on his lips.

_‘That clever old man,’_ I thought as Lucius looked around the hut before returning his attention to Dumbledore.

“Admirable sentiments. Shall we?” Lucius said before he headed for the door, Dumbledore giving us the same look again before he followed him. “Fudge.” And with that, the two left.

“Come, Hagrid,” Fudge said. “Well?” Hagrid cleared his throat.

“If...If anybody was looking for some stuff...then all they'd have to do would be to follow the spiders. Yep. That would lead them right. That's all I have to say,” Hagrid said before he started for the door, most likely making Fudge think he was starting to lose his mind. “Oh! And someone will need to feed Fang while I'm away,” he added before they both left.

_‘Something tells me Ron's not going to like that,’_ I thought as the boys let go of me before they pulled the cloak off.

“Hagrid's right. With Dumbledore gone there'll be an attack a day,” Ron said though Harry wasn't paying attention.

“Look,” Harry said, motioning behind Ron and I. The two of us looked to see a bunch of little spiders crawling through the open window. They were acting exactly like the spiders we found when Mrs. Norris. Walking over to the door Harry grabbed Hagrid's lantern. The three of us, as well as Fang, left Hagrid's house and looked to the wall that the spiders were crawling down.

“Come on,” Harry said as he started following them.

“What?” Ron said, his voice cracking a little.

“You heard what Hagrid said. 'Follow the spiders.'.”

“But they're heading into the Dark Forest.”

“Yeah and? This isn't the first time we've been in there, now is it,” I said, following after Harry.

“Why spiders? Why couldn't it be follow the butterflies?” Ron whined as he reluctantly followed. So we followed having a quick run in with dad's now wild car before we came to what looked to be the nest since it was completely covered in webs.

“Who is it?” a deep voice came, followed by a few thuds.

“Don't panic,” Harry tells Ron.

“Hagrid? Is that you?” More thuds along with a few bangs.

“We're friends of Hagrid's.” The moment those words left Harry's mouth a spider about half the size of the common room appeared in front of us.

_‘That is...a very, big...spider.’_

“And you? Your Aragog, aren't you?” Harry asked said spider.

“Yes. Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before.”

_‘There is most likely a very good reason for that.’_ I thought as Harry spoke again.

“He's in trouble. Up at the school, there have been attacks. They think it's Hagrid. They think he opened the Chamber of Secrets. Like before.”

“That's a lie,” Aragog hissed. “Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets.”

“Then you're not the monster?” I asked him, causing his black eyes to move to me.

“No. The monster was born in the castle. I came to Hagrid from a distant land in the pocket of a traveler,” he told us. I heard Ron try to get Harry's attention, which resulted in said person to shush him.

“But if you're not the monster, then what did kill that girl fifty years ago?” Aragog seemed to glare at my words.

“We do not speak of it. It is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others.”

“But have you seen it?” Harry asked.

“I never saw any part of the castle but the box in which Hagrid kept me. The girl was discovered in a bathroom. When I was accused. Hagrid brought me here.”

_‘In a bathroom…’_

“Harry!” Ron slightly yelled, causing me to look over at him.

“What?” Ron pointed up, causing the two of us to look in said direction only to see tons of spiders, that ranged from the size of a house cat to miniature pony.

“Well, thank you,” I said, stiffly, looking back at Aragog. “We'll Just go.”

“Go?” Aragog questioned. “I think not. My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid on my command, but I cannot deny them fresh meat when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Goodbye. Friend of Hagrid.”

_‘And there's that reason why men don't come in here,’_ I thought as Harry, Ron, and I stood back to back, looking at all the spiders.

“Can we panic now?” Ron asked.

“I believe now would be a good time to do so,” I answered. Harry ended up hitting a few of the spiders with the lantern as Ron and I got our wands out before he followed what we did.

“Know any spells?” Ron asked.

“One, but it's not powerful enough for all of them,” Harry replied.

“Same as Harry.”

“Where's Hermione when you need her?” Ron asked, the ring of spiders closing in. Thankfully dad's car came to our rescue and with a bit of screaming, we were able to fly out of the Dark Forest as well as Aragog's hollow.

_‘I wasn't afraid of spiders, but I might be after that one and possibly Ron's driving too,’_ I thought as Ron landed the car a bit roughly.

“Follow the spiders. Follow the spiders. If Hagrid ever gets out of Azkaban. I'll kill him,” Ron said hysterically as we all piled out of the car. Harry went to say something only to be cut off by the car, closing its doors and starting towards the forest.

_‘I never thought I'd be questioning the sanity of a car.’_

“I mean, what was the point of sending us in there? What have we found out?”

“We know one thing,” Harry said, still watching the car.

“Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets. He was innocent.”

 


	10. Chapter Nine

The next day came and the three of us went to see Hermione or in my case, Hermione and Sambiance. To be honest, it was difficult seeing not only them but the others as well like this.

“Wish you were here, Hermione. We need you. Now more than ever, ” Harry said, grasping her frozen hand before his eyebrows furrowed together. Harry pulled a crumpled up paper from her hand.

“What's that?” Ron asked as he was unraveling it.

“This is why Hermione was in the library the day she was attacked,” he answered before he crumpled it back up and motioned us to follow him.

“Of the many fearsome beasts that roam our land...” Harry read from the paper as we walked down the hall. “...none is more deadly than the basilisk. Capable of living for hundreds of years, instant death awaits any who meet this giant serpent's eye. Spiders flee before it. This is it. The monster in the Chamber of Secrets is a basilisk. That's why I can hear it speak. It's a snake.”

“But if it kills by looking people in the eye. Why is it no one's dead?” Ron asked. Harry looked at a loss.

“Because no one did look it in the eye. Not directly, at least,” I said, looking at the window, making the boys look as well.

“Colin saw it through his camera,” Harry said as we started walking again. “Justin–Justin must've seen the basilisk through Nearly Headless Nick. Nick got the full blast of it, but he's a ghost, he couldn't die again. And Hermione had the mirror, I bet you anything she was using it to look around corners in case it came along.”

“Sambi most likely saw the basilisk through one of the bathroom mirrors, ” I added, causing Harry to nod.

“And Mrs. Norris? I'm pretty sure she didn't have a camera or a mirror,” Ron stated.

“No, but there was water on the floor that night. She only saw the basilisk's reflection,” I stated, causing Ron to nod before he spoke.

“But how's a basilisk been getting around? A dirty, great snake. Someone would've seen it.”

“Hermione's answered that too,” Harry said, showing us the bottom of the paper.

“Pipes? It's using the plumbing,” Ron said, looking around.

_‘That explains a lot from that night.’_

“Remember what Aragog said about that girl fifty years ago? She died in a bathroom. What if she never left?”

“Moaning Myrtle,” Ron and I said, causing Harry to nod a bit. I opened my mouth to speak only to be cut off my McGonagall's voice over the intercom.

“All students are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers to the second-floor corridor immediately.” With just a quick glance at each other, we know where we were going.

“As you can see, the Heir of Slytherin has left another message,” McGonagall's voice said as the three of us his behind a corner. “Our worst fears have been realized. A student has been taken by the monster into the chamber itself. The students must be sent home. I'm afraid this is the end of Hogwarts,” she added just before Lockhart walked up to them.

_‘How did I not notice he wasn't there?’_

“So sorry, dozed off. What have I missed?”

“A girl has been snatched by the monster. Lockhart, your moment has come at last,” Snape answered, not sounding too thrilled. Lockhart's face clearly showed surprise.

“M-My m-moment?” he asked, stumbling over his words a little.

“Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets it?” Snape reminded, which by the face that Lockhart had, he wished no one remembered that.

“That's settled. We'll leave you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy. Your skill, after all, are legend,” McGonagall said, sounding as if she was getting revenge for something.

“Very well,” Lockhart said, giving one of his annoying charming smiles. “I'll just be in my office getting, um...getting ready,” he added before he walked off.

_‘Something tells me that 'getting ready' is not what he'll be doing.’_

“Who is it that the monster's taken, Minerva?” Madam Pomfrey asked.

“Ginny Weasley.” Ron and I looked at each other, fear and worry clearly edged on our faces before looking back at the teachers, who were now walking away.

“Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever,” Ron read.

“Ginny...”

“Lockhart may be useless, but he's going to try and get into the chamber, at least we can tell him what we know,” Harry told us as we ran towards said person's office. “Professor. We have some information for you,” he added when we got to into Lockhart's office though he didn't explain anymore with what he saw. Around the small office were trunks that had been packed, some still open, awaiting more thing while others were closed. Lockhart scrambled to put the few items he had in his hands in the nearest trunk to him when he saw us.

 _‘I stand corrected. He was getting ready, but not getting ready for what we thought.’_ I thought before I spoke.

“Are you going somewhere?”

“Well, yes. Urgent call. Unavoidable. Got to go.”

“What about our sister?” Ron asked, a look of disbelief on his face.

“Well...um. As to that. Most unfortunate. No one regrets more than I,” Lockhart said as he closed a truck before he went to pick up a few things from his desk.

“You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. You can't go now,” Ron snapped as the three of us moved to stand in front of Lockhart's desk.

“Well, I must say, when I took the job. There was nothing in the job description–”

“You're running away?” Harry said with us moving to stop Lockhart from doing just that. “After all that stuff you did in your books?”

“Books can be misleading.”

“You wrote them.”

“My dear boy. Do use your common sense,” Lockhart said placing the books he was holding back on his desk. “My books wouldn't have sold half as well is people didn't think I'd done all those things.”

“You're a fraud. You've just been taking credit for what other wizards have done,” I snapped, causing Lockhart to look at me with a little fear in his eyes.

“Is there anything you can do?” Ron asked.

“Yes. Now you mention it. I'm rather gifted with Memory Charms. Otherwise, you see, all those wizards would have gone blabbing and I'd never have sold another book. In fact,” he said, moving to where his wand was. “I'm going to have to do the same to you,” he added, turning to face us only to see three wands pointed at him.

“Don't even think about it,” I said as Harry motion with his wand for Lockhart to drop his, which he did. We then made our way – with Lockhart at wand point – to where Moaning Myrtle was doing what she does best, moaning, though she stopped when she saw us.

“Hello Harry,” she said, giggling a bit. “What do you want?”

“To ask you how you died.”

“Oh. It was dreadful. It happened right here in this very cubicle,” she said, pointing to the one that she was floating over. “I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. I was crying and then I heard somebody come in.”

“Who was it, Myrtle?”

“I don't know. I was distraught!” she said, floating down so she was in front of Harry. “But they said something funny, a kind of made up language, and I realized it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door to tell him to go away and...I died.”

“Just like that? How?”

“I just remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eye over there by that sink,” she said pointing to one of the sinks in the middle of the room before she went back to moaning.

 _‘I feel a bit bad for her,’_ I thought as Harry walked over to the sink she pointed at. He ran his hands over the sink before his fingers went over something on the neck of the spout.

“This is it. I think this is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets,” he said backing up a bit.

“Say something, Harry. Say something in Parseltongue,” Ron said, so that's what he did. When Harry finished a click was heard before the top foundation lifted off the sinks, allowing them to pull towards us. Then the since that Myrtle had pointed at went down into the floor, where a grate when over it, leaving an entrance to the hole that was in the middle. Lockhart stepped forwards a little to look down the hole before he let out a breath.

“Excellent, Harry. Good work. Well then, I'll just be...There's no need for me to stay,” he said again trying to run off, only to have Harry, Ron, and myself push him back towards the hole, making it so he had to catch himself from falling in.

“Oh, yes there is,” Harry said. “You first.”

“Now, what good will it do?”

“Better you than us,” Ron and I said.

“Um, but–obviously, yes,” Lockhart said as he turned around so he was looking down the hole. “Sure you don't want to test it first?” he started again, making it so I pushed my wand into his back, which pushed him into the hole, landing at the bottom with a thud. “It's really quite filthy down here.”

“Let's go,” I said before I jumped, landing in bones...gross. The boys weren't too far behind though the moment they stood they had their wands pointed at Lockhart.

“Now remember: any sign of movement, close your eyes straight away,” Harry told us before we started walking through a bunch of tunnels.

 _‘I really am wishing that I wasn't in my uniform doing this,’_ I thought as Harry helped me up on a high ledge.

“What's this?” Ron asked when we got through a few more tunnels.

“It looks like a snake,” Lockhart added.

“It's a snakeskin,” Harry confirmed, walking along it to where the head would be.

“Bloody hell. Whatever shed this must be sixty feet long,” Ron said.

“Or more,” I added, causing Lockhart to faint.

“Heart of a lion, this one,” Ron said sarcastically, causing me to hum in agreement. I jumped back when Lockhart sprung up from the ground grabbing Ron's wand as he did so.

“The adventure ends here, but don't fret. The world will know our story. How I was too late to save the girl. How you three tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body,” he said, pointing Ron's wand at Harry. “So, you first Mr. Potter. Say goodbye to your memories. Obliviate!” Though it didn't go as Lockhart planed. Thanks to the fact that Ron's wand was broken the spell backfired sending Lockhart into the ceiling and unfortunately causing part of the tunnel to collapse, leaving Lockhart, Ron, and I on one side and Harry on the other. Ron and I coughed, thanks to the dust before calling out Harry's name.

“Ron! Cynthia! Are you guys okay?”

“We're fine,” I said as Lockhart sat up.

“Hello. Who are you?” Ron and I glanced at each other.

“Ron Weasley.” I elected not to answer

“Really? And who am I?” My eyes widened.

“Lockhart's memory charm backfired. He hasn't got a clue who he is,” Ron told Harry before we turned out attention back to said person.

“It's an odd sort of place, isn't it?” he said, picking up a rock before he looked at me. “Do you live here?” I took the rock from his hand.

“No.”

“Really? Well–” he didn't get to finish since I hit him in the back of the head with the rock, knocking him unconscious.

“You have no idea how long I wanted to do that,” I said, which caused Ron to shake his head before I looked back to Harry. “What do we do now?”

“You two wait here and try and shift some of these rocks so we can get back through. I'll go on and find Ginny.”

“Okay.”

_‘This is the second time he's had to face whatever's ahead on his own. I hope this doesn't become a habit.’_

 


	11. Chapter Ten

Harry ended up saving Ginny though not without facing Tom Riddle, who is actually Voldemort and his basilisk. Harry also found of the Ginny was the cause of what was going on this year thanks to Tom himself, through the diary Harry found, but there's still one question that I would like the answer. How did Ginny get her hands on Tom Riddle's diary? Though at the moment Harry, Ron, and I are in Dumbledore's office.

“You three realize, of course, that in the past few hours, you have broken perhaps a dozen school rules.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And there is sufficient evidence to have you all expelled.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Therefore, it is only fitting that you each receive Special Awards for Services to the School.” The three of us look at each other before turning our attention back to the headmaster.

“Thanks, sir,” Ron said.

“Now, Mr. Weasley, if you would have an owl deliver these release papers to Azkaban,” Dumbledore said, coming around his desk and handing Ron said papers. “I believe we want our gamekeeper back.” And with that Ron left.

“Harry. First, I want to thank you. You must have shown me real loyalty down in the chamber. Nothing but that could've called Fawkes to you. And...” he said, moving so he was standing in front of Harry. “...second, I sense that something is troubling you. Am I right, Harry?”

 _‘Really can't get anything past him.’_ Harry looked at me, causing me to nod.

“It's just...you see, sir. I couldn't help but notice certain things. Certain similarities between Tom Riddle and me.”

“I see. Well, you can speak Parseltongue, Harry. Why? Because Lord Voldemort can speak Parseltongue. If I'm not mistaken, Harry...he transferred some of his powers to you the night he gave you that scar.”

“Voldemort transferred some of his powers to me?” Harry asked sounding just as surprised as I was. Dumbledore nodded before going to sit behind his desk again.

“Not intentionally, but yes.”

“So the Sorting Hat was right. I should be in Slytherin.”

“It's true. You possess many of the qualities that Voldemort himself prizes. Determination. Resourcefulness and if I may say so. A certain disregard for the rules,” Dumbledore said, looking at Harry and myself, which caused me to smile a little. “Why then did the Sorting Hat place you in Gryffindor?”

“Because I asked it to.”

“Exactly, Harry. Exactly. Which makes you different from Voldemort. It is not our abilities that show what we truly are. It is our choices,” he told Harry, who didn't fully look convinced. “If you want proof why you belong in Gryffindor then I suggest you look more closely at this,” he added holding the Gryffindor swords up. Harry carefully took the sword, causing me to look over his shoulder to see Godric Gryffindor engraved on the blade

“It would take a true Gryffindor to pull that out of the hat,” Dumbledore told him, causing him to smile. Dumbledore looked at me and though he didn't say anything I caught a little twinkle in his eye, which caused me to smile a bit more. Then the door opened to reveal a not so happy Lucius, along with a house elf.

“Dobby,” Harry said, “So this is your master. The family you serve is the Malfoys.”

 _‘Oh. So this is the house elf that was unintentionally almost killing Harry,’_ I thought as Lucius said something to Dobby before he walked towards Dumbledore's desk, using his walking stick to push Harry out of his way, making it so I stabilized him by grabbing his arm.

“So it's true. You have returned,” Lucius said to Dumbledore as Dobby took his place next to Harry.

“When the governors learned that Arthur Weasley's daughter was taken into the chamber. They saw it fit to summon me back.”

“Ridiculous,” Lucius hissed, causing me to raise an eyebrow.

“Curiously, Lucius, several of them were under the impression that you would curse their family if they did not agree to suspend me in the first place.”

_‘With what he said in the Daily Prophet and for just how he acts, I wouldn't be surprised.’_

“How dare you!”

“Beg your pardon?”

“My sole concern has always been and will always be the welfare of this school and of course, it's students,” Lucius said, looking at Harry and myself then back at Dumbledore. “The culprit has been identified, I presume?”

“Yes.”

“And? Who was it?” Dumbledore looked over at the two before he answered.

“Voldemort,” he said, turning his attention back to the man in front of him.

“Ah.” Was all Lucius said, which to me seemed kind of odd, though the almost stone face that he had didn't help either.

“Only this time he chose to act through somebody else by means of this,” Dumbledore added, holding up Tom's diary. Lucius paled a little and seemed a slight bit frazzled by the news.

“I see.” Noticing Dobby jerk his head towards Lucius, caused both Harry and myself to look at him.

“Fortunately, our young Mr. Potter discovered it,” Dumbledore said, gaining our attention again. “One hopes that no more of Lord Voldemort's old school things should find their way into innocent hands. The consequences for the one responsible would be severe.”

_‘He's giving him a warning. He knows it was Lucius, but when did he…’_

“Well, let us hope...” Lucius said, looking at Harry. “...that Mr. Potter will always be around to save the day.”

“Don't worry. I will be,” he said, causing a small smirk to appear on my face. Lucius's glare became more intense to Harry's words. Lucius's gaze turned to me before he put his full attention back on the headmaster.

“Dumbledore,” he said with a nod in which said person gave to same gesture. “Come Dobby. We're leaving,” he added, turning towards the door. I glared at the back of Lucius's head when he kicked Dobby down the few steps, which only intensified when he hit him with his walking stick.

 _‘Poor Dobby.’_ I thought before Harry went and put the Gryffindor sword on Dumbledore's desk.

“Sir? I wonder if I could have that?” Harry asked, motioning to Tom's diary with his head. Dumbledore studied him for a moment before he nodded his head. Before Harry took the diary he kneeled and started undoing his right shoe.

“What're you doing?” I asked, watching him take his sock off.

“I'm gonna free Dobby,” he replied, folding the sock before placing it between the pages of Tom's diary. At first, I was confused, but remember that if the master of a house elf gives them clothes then they are set free.

“Oh this I've got to see,” I said with a smirk before I followed Harry out of Dumbledore's office.

“Mr. Malfoy!” Harry called as we ran off the stairs that were going back down into the floor. “I have something of yours,” he added when we got to where Lucius had stopped before he shoved the black book into his arm.

“Mine? I don't know what you're talking about,” Lucius said.

“Oh, I think you do, sir. I think you slipped the diary into Ginny Weasley's cauldron that day at Diagon Alley.”

_‘Wait. He did that then? Guess I was a bit busy glaring at him.’_

“You do, do you?” Lucius said, his face twisting into a harsh glare before he held the diary out to Dobby, who took it. “Why don't you prove it,” he added, taking a few steps closer to Harry and I. When the two of us didn't say anything, he sneered before he turned, calling Dobby as he walked away.

“Open it,” I heard Harry tell Dobby, causing me to look to the house elf, who did so with a confused look on his face though that quickly changed when he saw Harry's dark gray sock sitting there. Lucius called for Dobby without turning his back as said house elf took the sock in his hand.

“Master has given Dobby a sock.”

“What? I didn't give–” Lucius stopped when he saw that Dobby was indeed holding a sock.

“Master has presented Dobby with clothes. Dobby is free.” Lucius looked at Harry and I only for Harry lift his pant leg, showing that he was missing a sock. In an instant, the look of angry confusion turned into pure hatred.

“You lost me, my servant!” Lucius said, his voice rising in volume so that he shouted the word servant. In the fit of rage, he pulled his wand from the top of him walking stick and stalked towards us, wand fixated on Harry. Dobby stepped in front of Harry and with his own magic, blasted back Lucius just as he was ready to strike, making it so he landed close to the archway at the end of the hall. Dobby crossed his arms with a satisfied look as Lucius laid on the stone floor. Lucius no longer looked like the calm governor he was when he stepped into Dumbledore's office. He honestly looked like a crazed man with the now askew appearance he had.

“Your parents were meddlesome fools too. Mark my words, Potter. One day soon...you are going to meet the same sticky end,” Lucius said when he stood, righting his coat in the process. He glanced at me before he left, telling me that though he was just talking to Harry he meant it to me as well. I knew my parents were killed by a Death Eater, thanks to a letter that my Mother had written.

“Harry Potter freed Dobby. How can Dobby ever repay him?” he asked, turning to Harry and I.

“Just promise me something.”

“Anything, sir.” Harry smiled.

“Never try to save my life again.”

 


	12. Epilogue

A few days passed since those events and besides the fact that someone new took Lockhart's place as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the rest of the year. Unfortunately, the attention that I was getting from the Slytherins hasn't really changed besides the few more glares I've been getting from the Purebloods, especially Malfoy since he's now sporting a black eye, that wasn't dark, but dark enough to see. I just reached the platform before the stairs that went to the great hall when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

“Miss me?” asked a voice I honestly missed hearing.

“More than you know,” I replied as the arms let go, allowing me to turn so I could face my now moving friend. “It's good to see you up and about, Sambi.”

“I don't think others would agree,” she said, motioning to a group of Slytherins.

“When did you care what they thought?” I asked, waving to Hermione, who was coming down the stairs, who waved back with a smile. It's good to see her walking around again.

“Good point,” she said with a smile as she looped her arm with mine. “Now, can I get an explanation of way Malfoy has a black eye,” she asked, causing me to laugh. So I filled her in on what she missed as we sat at the Slytherin table. We ended up watching Hermione run through the great hall to get to Harry, who she hugs and Ron, who had a really awkward moment with her when she went to hug him.

“Something tells me those two are going to end up together,” I whispered to Sambiance.

“Definitely.” A chime rang through the room, causing us all to look to where the teachers were. Dumbledore stood.

“Before we begin the feast, let us have a round of applause for Professor Sprout, Madam Pomfrey, whose Mandrake juice has been so successfully administered to all who had been petrified.” Everyone besides a select few in Slytherin cheered. “Also, in light of the recent events as a school treat, all exams have been canceled.”

“Now that is something I know all the Slytherins will cheer about,” I said to Sambiance as everyone's cheers grew. “Though I don't think some of the teachers know what to do about it,” I added, seeing Snape's face.

“Yep.” Just then the great hall's doors open to have Hagrid come through.

“Sorry, I'm late.”

“A wizard is never late! Nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to,” Sambiance whispered, causing me to smile.

“God, I missed you.”

“I know,” she replied with a smug grin before Hagrid spoke again as he walked down the middle of the room.

“The owl that delivered my release papers got all lost and confused. Some ruddy bird called Errol.” I chuckled along with a few others.

“Is that the bird that flew into the chip bowl earlier this year?” Sambiance asked.

“Yep.” Hagrid walked until he found Harry, Ron, and Hermione, stopping in front of them before he spoke again.

“And I'd just like to say that if it hadn't been for you, Harry, Ron, and Hermione,” he said before he looked around the room stopping when he found me. “And Cynthia, of course,” he added, causing me to smile. “I would uh, still be you-know-where, so I'd just like to say thanks.” The four of us exchanged looked before Harry stood from his seat.

“It's not Hogwarts without you, Hagrid,” he said before he hugged Hagrid. We all watched until we hear clapping, which was thanks to Dumbledore. The other teachers quickly followed before the rest of us did, some even getting up and going to where Hagrid stood.

 

“ _The Chamber of Secrets still has me asking many questions, but that may be because I've never stepped into the chamber that Harry had met Tom Riddle in. I have no desire to though either. I'll admit though that I will forever be grateful to Harry for saving Ginny as will the entire Weasley Family, but also for killing the basilisk. It gives the future one less threat, at least that is what I hope. I still wonder what Lucius was thinking when he slipped Tom Riddle's diary into Ginny's cauldron though I've learned never to ask a question that you don't want the answer to. Even to this day.”_

 


End file.
